Time Well Spent
by ayesir-theflyingcat
Summary: Novelization of the Torian Cadera romance in SWTOR (: Covers romance, then moves beyond to the land of my imagination xD (Cause I love this sandy-haired Mandalorian \ (ツ) / )


AN: Just so no one get's confused, my female bounty hunter's name is Areriah, and this is told in her POV ^^

Also, if there are any words in Mando'a, I will give you the meaning in the AN (:

* * *

 _arue'tal - a rough translation is "Traitor's blood"_

 _oya - a positive and triumphant expression such as "Hoorah!" or "Cheers!"_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

As I walked into the Mandalorian camp, it seemed like everyone was watching me and whispering among themselves. I repeatedly heard the words "Champion" and "Great Hunt" whispered.

A man met me once I approached the campfire, his expression hard. "This is a camp for warriors, not hikers. You aren't welcome here."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his statement. "I'm here at the request of Mandalore." I said, trying to hold back my annoyance.

"And you are?" He asked, raising his eyebrow skeptically.

Before I could make a comeback, a new voice shot the guy down. "She's more warrior than you, Jogo."

We both turned, and a sandy-haired guy walked up, giving Jogo a "Don't start anything" look.

"You're one to judge, eh, arue'tal?" Jogo snapped back, giving him a similar look.

"Huntmaster declared her Grand Champion." Blonde hair said, his expression suggesting he had said that before.

"That true?" Jogo asked, turning back to me.

"You don't want me to prove it, trust me." I half growled, letting my annoyance answer his doubtful question. We glared at each other as Jogo spoke again.

"Yeah? What if I do? Winning the Great Hunt doesn't make you one of us. Finish up whatever brought you here and go." He said spitefully, still scowling at me when he finished. the blonde-haired guy sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Don't mind him. It's an honor." He said to me, a respectful note in his voice.

The corner of my mouth tipped up into a smile. "Nice to meet you too, kid. You got a name?"

"Torian Cadera, and I'm not a kid." He told me with a frown.

I raised my eyebrow, my eyes sweeping over him. "You don't look a day over 18." I commented.

Torian smirked slightly as he responded. "We gauge by deeds." He paused for a moment, then asked, "So, are you taking the head of one of our beasts?"

I nodded. "I'm here to claim the head of something. I'll know what when I find it."

"I get it, the sire of the brood. No one's seen it, but it's there. You can feel it's heartbeat in the walls." Torian told me.

"Better warriors than you have tried, and they never returned." Jogo said, the same scowl from earlier still on his face.

"Then I'll show you how it's done!" I declared, unwavering confidence in my words.

Jogo scoffed, walking away as if to say, "Good luck with that."

"If there's a bottom, it's probably there. Good luck." Torian gave me a smile before following Jogo.

When I returned to the camp after slaying my kill, the first voice I heard was Torian's.

"She's back! How'd it go?" He asked eagerly as I approached the campfire.

"Find another hunting spot, that one's a boneyard." I said with a victorious smirk.

Torian nodded, returning the smirk. "Impressive." He complimented.

"How did you kill it when so many of my clan failed?" Jogo's amazed voice interjected before I could say anything else to Torian.

Then, I decided to tell Jogo something that would carry him a long way in bounty hunting.

"If they had your attitude, it's no surprise they failed." I said bluntly. "You're so hungry for a fight, you don't think about what you're getting into." Bounty hunting is about fighting smart, as much as fighting hard."

My words were firm, and Jogo's face turned thoughtful after I said that. "There must be something to what you've said. You killed it, and they died...I salute your victory!" He suddenly saluted me respectfully, and cheers erupted around us.

"Hail to the victor! Oya!" Torian cheered with the other Mandalorians, giving me a grin when I looked his way.

* * *

So there's the first chapter! ^^

I'm planning on novelizing each conversation with Torian, so in turn, some of these chapters will be _really_ short.

Sorry not sorry xP

Until next time~!


End file.
